


SUNDAY OBLIGATIONS

by celestialonge



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Smut, badboy!ong, but not really, churchboy!niel, try lungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialonge/pseuds/celestialonge
Summary: He's more than just his Sunday hobby.





	SUNDAY OBLIGATIONS

**Author's Note:**

> henlo this is just my poor attempt at writing smut for the first time but this has been sitting in my drive for weeks now so i decided to just post it heh

Daniel’s parents have always been devoted in maintaining the strength of their faith as a family. Especially his mother, who was also raised in a religious family. His father not so much, but he managed to incorporate his wife’s ways into his throughout the duration of their marriage. Daniel never minded the things his mother made and is making him do since he was a kid. He’d gladly go to every Sunday service and sit through hours of their pastor’s sermon. He’d go to all the after service activities, like Sunday school for children where he and others take turns in explaining the contents of the bible in a way toddlers and kids can understand. He enjoyed them even, he was more than happy to spend his Sundays with cute little kids.

But the thing is, Daniel never understood the way people go to church every Sunday but go behind their spouses’ backs to cheat on them, the way people sing praises to the Lord and then spew out insults to their neighbors afterwards with the same mouth, and especially the way people in churches preach about the power of love, how it is the answer to all of humanities’ problems, and how it should be the foundation of all relationships but then turn their backs away when people of the same gender celebrate theirs.  
But his most favorite part of Sundays is definitely him. Ong Seongwu. The most respected pastor’s son. Contrary to his father’s reputation in their church, Seongwu is infamous among the families that go to their church. It was all because everyone knew that Seongwu was gay and was dating a boy at that time. When Daniel was in his pre-adolescent years, he never understood why his mother is strict about him staying away from Seongwu. He clearly remembers his mother refer to Seongwu as a “sinner” and she told him that being with the likes of Seongwu is never gonna cause him any good.

Well to be fair, his mother was partially right. The way he repeatedly heaves as if his lungs are gonna collapse is one of the obvious manifestations. He looked at the smirking, black-haired male between his thighs. The boy smiled at him and he definitely felt his heart jump for God-knows how often whenever he’s with the said boy. His mom is right, the male is definitely bad for him.

“I’m gonna pay a shitload just to see your mother’s reaction when she finds out how her good, innocent, obedient son spread his thighs openly for me,” Seongwu smirked once again but his pretty face immediately turns into an adorable frown when he realized what he said, “Oh no no—ew that’s disgusting. I wouldn’t want your mother to watch us.” Daniel just laughed at the silly, and definitely disgusting, thought.

“Quiet today, are we? Something’s bothering you?” if the black-haired male wasn’t massaging his thighs, Daniel could’ve formed a coherent sentence but all he can give the other was a breathless,

“N-nothing,” the look on Seongwu’s face tells him he wasn’t convinced but that Daniel was thankful that other did not push it further.

Instead, he felt small kisses blessing his thighs and Daniel can’t help but squirm in anticipation. “S-seongwu..” Daniel moaned. “This is what I love about being with you, baby. You’re always so eager, so hungry, and so ready for my touch,” lust is evident in the older male’s voice and Daniel almost lost it when Seongwu’s thumb swiped the slit of his cock. “P-please seong..wu…” The older gladly obliged and took Daniel’s cock into his mouth. Daniel sighed in content and pleasure as Seongwu laps his hot tongue around the head of his cock. He looked down from the side of his bed where he was sitting and he almost gave in when he saw Seongwu staring at him through his soft, pretty lashes while his dick is in his mouth.

Seongwu bobs his head repeatedly to which Daniel replies with soft sighs and quiet moans. Daniel can’t help but close his eyes to listen intently to the sound of Seongwu’s mouth doing wonders to his member. The way Seongwu’s hot mouth feels around him is enough to make him scream but he wouldn’t risk his mother accidentally walking in on them in that—state…

Few seconds later, Daniel felt heat at the pool of his stomach and he knew he wouldn’t last long if Seongwu goes on. He ran his fingers through Seongwu’s dark hair and pulled the older male’s head gently away from his now wet cock, stopping the dangerous speed Seongwu is going at.

Seongwu immediately stood up from where he was kneeling and joined Daniel on top of the bed. Their lips found each other in an instant and Daniel moaned when he felt his cock touch Seongwu’s clothed one when the older straddled him. He cupped the Seongwu’s cheeks as their tongues melt together creating a smooth rhythm. Their kiss was messy and borderline disgusting but none of them cares at this point anymore. 

Soft moans coming from both of their throats resonates through Daniel’s bedroom, and Daniel swears the sound of Seongwu’s moans will put the choir at their church to shame. He slowly slid his hands on Seongwu’s back going to his ass. He squeezed the cheeks together and pressed his front against Seongwu’s hard cock eliciting a low moan from the black-haired male. Seongwu let go of his mouth and Daniel immediately whined at the loss of contact. 

“I’d kiss you for hours but we need to hurry up, baby. Sunday potluck ends in 20 minutes, your parents might come home anytime now.” Seongwu is panting as he speaks. He quickly pecked Daniel’s lips and smiled warmly at the younger male.

Daniel never understood how people can easily judge a person just because they have different preferences. Seongwu is one of the warmest people he has ever met. Sure, Seongwu may be a little intimidating at first, but it is all because he keeps himself guarded from people who might judge him for who he is. The other guys from their church are obviously prohibited to breathe around Seongwu because their parents think Seongwu is not a good influence to their children. Like he is some kind of threat to their faith and beliefs. But Daniel never cared about any of that, he did everything to make Seongwu comfortable around him and in some way somehow they ended up in their “situation”.

They aren’t together. That’s the tricky part for Daniel. He doesn’t know when, but somewhere along the way, Seongwu became more than a Sunday hobby. It’s not that he’s scared of what Seongwu’s reaction might be had he told him. He is kind of sure that Seongwu feels the same towards him. It’s just that he doesn’t know where to go next after that. Will they date? Are they gonna tell his parents? What will his parents even say to that? What will Seongwu’s parents say?

But this. They way Seongwu looks at him straight in the eye with the sincerest expression he has ever seen. They way Seongwu gently caresses his cheeks with his thumbs as if Daniel is the most precious thing that has ever happened to him. They way their forehead touches, and they way Daniel wanted them to stay like this forever. To hell with all those hypocritical church people, he loves Seongwu and he knows, and hopefully he’s not wrong, that Seongwu loves him too. And that’s where he decided to put his faith in.

Daniel immediately switched their position and reached for his bottom drawer for the bottle of lube and a condom. He held Seongwu at the back of his knees and folded it up so he can have better access to Seongwu’s hole. He squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers and he quickly kissed Seongwu before positioning his fingers at Seongwu’s entrance.

Daniel pushed one finger and slowly pumped in and out of Seongwu making him shut his eyes close at the pleasure he is feeling. 

“It’s only exactly been a week since the last, you’re so tight again,” When Daniel felt like Seongwu has adjusted, he added another finger and started scissoring Seongwu’s entrance. 

“Hng.. uhh.. mmm..” Seongwu still has his eyes closed and was biting his lips, making Daniel’s aching cock twitch at the sight.  
Daniel’s fingers look for its favorite spot and the way Seongwu bit his own hand to prevent himself from screaming tells Daniel that he had found it. He repeatedly hit the spot, adding a third finger in the process.

“Ahhh shit, Daniel.. Hmm..” 

By the time Seongwu was ready, both of them are sweating and panting with their breaths in sync. Daniel removed his fingers making Seongwu flinch at the sudden emptiness of his hole. Daniel showered Seongwu’s knees with kisses to compensate for the lost of contact while he gets himself ready.  
The younger male wasted no time, he quickly slid the condom on his cock and positioned it at Seongwu’s entrance then he slowly pushed his way inside.  
“Hmmh..” Daniel let Seongwu adjust to his size and he gently caressed Seongwu’s knees as he filled the older male. “Hmm.. niel, move faster.. please.” Daniel gladly obeyed the older male and started pushing in and out. Seongwu’s hole was tight and hot, and Daniel is almost afraid that he will finish soon with the way Seongwu feels around him.

Seongwu lost it when Daniel finally picked up the pace that makes him crazy. “F-fuck.. Hmm..” the younger male dipped his head down to kiss Seongwu’s parted lips.

Daniel looked down at where their bodies are connected before he looked at Seongwu in the eyes, “You’re so beautiful like this, baby.” Daniel loved how Seongwu can sound all dominant whenever he‘s in charge, but turns soft and delicate ready to be pleased and babied the moment he’s already under Daniel. Seongwu bit his lip at Daniel’s small praises. More than the mind blowing activity they seem to always have, it was always the way Daniel looks at him that makes his heart weak.

Daniel pulled himself out and he quickly instructed Seongwu to flip. He made the older kneel down in all-fours making it easier to access Seongwu. Daniel slammed his member back inside Seongwu’s ass and the black-haired male had to bury his face into the pillow to block out his screaming.  
The sound of their bodies clashing together is making Seongwu weak and Daniel slowly pumping his cock in his hands isn’t making it easier for him.  
“Uhh, Daniel.. Hmm,” Seongwu tried his best to keep quiet. “I-I’m so near niel.. ughh.. uhmm..” as soon as Daniel heard him, he quickened his pace, repeatedly groaning in pleasure.

“Come on, baby.. uhh.. let go.. ugh..” as if Daniel’s words was the boss of his body, Seongwu immediately emptied into Daniel’s hands and his strength left his body as he came. He felt Daniel’s grip on both sides of his waist as the younger male trie to chase his peak. After a few more sloppy thrusts, Daniel finally came.

Both males were silently lying side by side as they bask in their after-sex bliss. Seongwu’s eyes was about to close when Daniel spoke,  
“I love you Seongwu and no, I don’t give a flying fuck about what anyone has to say.” He lied on his side and gently held Seongwu’s face. “Date me and let’s laugh at my mom’s reaction together.” The black-haired male looked at the younger with wide eyes for a couple of seconds. Seongwu didn’t say a word but the way he reached for a deep, long kiss is enough for Daniel.

Faith. I have faith in us. And in You. And I hope it’s all we’ll ever need. Daniel silently prayed.


End file.
